


The riding teacher

by Gizmomis



Category: Benedict Cumberbatch - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Lessons, Spanking, being bad, riding teacher
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-18 22:51:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13110159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gizmomis/pseuds/Gizmomis
Summary: You are getting taught a lesson from Your hot riding teacher.. there Will be spanking





	The riding teacher

"He is just so fucking gorgeous". Your friend Anna breathes out longingly, looking at your riding teacher Ben.

You look at him walking around the arena correcting some of the younger kids, well yes he is handsome, tall and slim, with the most amazing blue-green eyes, kiss able lips and cheekbones to die for.

"Well he is hot, but a bit old, he could be your father". You say, knowing that he turned 40 some time ago, Anna being a year older than you is 22.

She shrugs and wiggles her eyebrows. "Well he might be, but I would still fuck him if I got the change".

You just shakes your head, she is really impossible sometimes. Then you look back at Ben, he might be gay, you have never seen him with a woman or heard he had a girlfriend and he is a riding teacher, but you don't really get that vibe from him.  
"You are so lucky you get to have lessons alone with him". Anna says and winks at you.

You just shakes your head. "I will be riding my horse, not him, my father pays big money so I can get ready for the big show".

"I better go get sunburst ready, he hates tardiness". You go to the stables, and start grooming your horse.

As you are putting the first bandage on Sunburst leg, you suddenly hear Ben’s voice behind you. "No (y/n) it will hurt her like that, let me show you".

You are about to move away, but he squatted down behind you, leaning against your back an arm on each side of you, taking of the bandage.

"Like this". He say and start to roll on the bandage, you try to focus, but realises that is not easy, you are way to aware of his hard body pressed against you and the scent of him, something masculine mixed with the smell of horses.

His mouth is very close to your ear and that voice, oh God that voice, it sends chills through you. "Do you think you can do the last three yourself ?"

"Yes, thank you". You manage to say, right now you just want him at a distance, him being this close racks havoc on your mind.

His hand squeezes your thigh. "See you in ten minutes in the arena then, and don't be late or there will be a punishment".

He is probably just talking about mucking out ekstra stables, but it sends little jols through you anyway.

You are in the arena with Sunburst efter exactly 9 minutes later and he nods approvingly as you mount your horse.

The arena is closed, Ben don't want hordes of girls hanging around when he gives private lessons.

He is explaining about warming up your horse properly, getting it loose and limber, ready to work for you.

You try to take all what he says in as you let Sunburst walk at a long rein, but his voice when he talks so passionatedly makes it hard to concentrate.

Actually you don't know what has gotten into you, if it is the closeness when he helped you or the fact that you are alone in the arena, but you have a hard time concentrating at all.

When you start working with Sunburst, you keep making mistakes and Sunburst get confused.

"No no no (y/n) focus, try again". Ben says, you can hear he is loosing his patience with you.

You are starting to get stressed, you know he has high standarts for hos private pupils, if he think you are not good enough he might refuse to teach you anymore.

When you fail again you loose it and in frustration you smack Sunburst 4 times with the whip.

"Stop that right now, I do not tolerate anyone whipping their horse". Ben is suddenly yanking you of your horse.

You feal ashamed, you don't usually use your whip when riding. "I am so sorry, I got frustrated".

"Well you need to learn to control your anger, you were the one failing, not your horse, maybe you need a whipping". His voice is angry but there is something else.

You look up catching you breath, his eyes are dark as they are burning into yours. "Stay here".

He takes Sunburst with him and walks out the arena, leaving you standing there alone feeling stupid and confused.

Five minutes later he walks in again and closes the arena door behind him, striding towards you.

"Hand me the whip". He holds out his hand, palm up towards you and you do as you are told, feeling a tuck in you gut, what will he do ?

He smirks at you, his eyes telling you how much trouble you are in and suddenly you realise that you are clenching your thighs, oh God you are so turned on.

"Pull down you pants and lean over the platform". He points with the whip at the platform used to mount the horses.

You gasp, he wants to whip you ? Oh God that would hurt. "Please don't". You plead.

"If you want me to keep teaching you, you do as I say, so now pull down those pants". He says sternly.

You do as you are told, feeling both scared and just a bit turned on, feeling naughty that you like the idea of him punishing you.

"You will get 4 whips, as that was what you saw fit to give Sunburst, please count them out for me, and do not scream". He says and you nod.

The whip comes down on your backside making you gasp, fuck that stung and you almost forget to count. "One".

"Two". You yelped out, as he whips you again, scared that you can't help but scream out soon.

"Halfway there, you are doing good (y/n)". He says, his voice deep and raw and you feel your inside clench at the sound.

"Three". You count out, it hurts now, but you are also aware of the heat rising in you center.

"Four". A moan escaping you, you feel embarrassed, both to be punished but even more to be turned on by this.

Suddenly you feel his hand between your legs, two long finger thrusting into you, making you squirm. "Oh you liked that you naughty girl, getting punished".

He pulls out his fingers. "Get dressed and go take care of your horse, if you pull yourself together and do well at our next lesson their migh be a price".

You look up and see him wink with a sly smile as you put your clothes back on. "Thank you sir".

You hurry outside to the stable, feeling flushed and very excited about your next lesson.


End file.
